This invention relates to improvements in disc brakes.
Conventional disc brakes comprise a pair of friction pads disposed on opposite sides of a rotatable disc and, in applying the brake, the friction pads are displaced toward the disc to clamp the disc therebetween. However, the friction pads are not displaced to any substantial degree during application of the brake and during release of the brake, and thus, the friction pads continuously contact the disc, thereby increasing the wear and causing the so-called dragging phenomenon.